


Kerosene

by Kaiserkorresponds



Series: Kerosene [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angry Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives), Burns, Gen, Hurt Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives), The Desolation Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives), The Magnus Archives Season 3, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiserkorresponds/pseuds/Kaiserkorresponds
Summary: Tim's mouth gaped open. "Jon that's in no way alright. What the hell happened?""Just, ker– kera–kerosene."Jon stumbled so harshly through the word Tim almost missed the frankly terrifying implications of it."How the fuck did you get burned with kerosene?"--Based off of a Tumblr prompt from Taylor_Tut's bingo card! "Hurt charecter with an object that starts with the first letter of your name."
Series: Kerosene [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018218
Comments: 18
Kudos: 183





	Kerosene

"Hey boss, I brought you those files you- Holy shit." 

Tim near slammed the door open the rest of the way, not even registering the dull thump of the file onto the carpet as he dropped it. 

"What the hell, Jon? Is that a burn?" 

At the shout, Jon looked up.

Tim felt his blood run cold at the sight of him. 

The rims of his dark eyes were blazing red and heavily swollen. In contrast to the paleness of his cheeks, they almost appeared to glow, and they were concernedly glazed over, as if Jon wasn't aware of the surroundings. Even the pupils were blown wide, and almost empty. 

More terrifying though was the horrific burn all across his left side, the blistered skin peeking out from his collar, and extending past the cuff of his dress shirt, much farther than the gruesome injury to his palm that Tim had seen at first glance. 

"What the hell, Jon?" Tim couldn't help but yell again, the sound bouncing almost deafeningly in the tiny office. 

Jon made a low groaning noise, cradling his clearly injured arm. "'M 'lright." 

Tim's mouth gaped open. "Jon, that's in no way alright. What the fuck happened?" 

"Just-, ker- kera- kerosene." 

Jon stumbled so harshly through the word Tim almost missed the frankly terrifying implications of it. 

"How the fuck did you get burned with kerosene?" He demanded. 

Jon flinched, vainly pulling the fried skin of his wrist closer to his chest with another groan. 

Tim stood frozen in shock for a solid ten seconds. 

Rapidly, he shook his head, forcing himself into motion. 

"Okay. We can figure that out later when you're not half dead. For now we gotta get you to the A&E." 

He crossed the room in a few long strides and with all the care he could muster, levered Jon to his feet, steering far clear of the angry burns coating his entire left side. 

"You're gonna be okay. We've just gotta get you to the hospital so they can fix you up from whatever the fuck happened here." He muttered as he carefully supported Jon's, barely there, weight to upright. 

Jon's eyelids fluttered dizzily at the change in position and he swayed in place. "Gotta- gotta burn, burn the book- it- it's-" 

Tim carefully gripped him more securely under his arms, avoiding the gruesome burn marks. 

"Yeah, sure, we can figure that out when you're not burned halfway to a crisp, ok?"

He began to help, more like drag honestly, Jon out the door. 

Only to stop dead as Jon made another horrible groaning sound and went limp, nearly colliding back with the desk chair as he crumpled. 

Tim swore harshly under his breath and hauled all of Jon's, far too light, weight up into a bridal carry. 

"I don't know how the fuck you managed this, but we're talking about it when you're conscious again and not halfway to being deep fried." He muttered, shifting Jon further into his grip for the trek up the stairs. "And after that there's gonna be a serious conversation about your eating habits."

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Kaiserkorresponds


End file.
